Caribe azul
by darkprincessakane
Summary: Por un suceso un tanto traumatico de su niñez Momoko no aprende a nadar, sus padres deciden inscribirla a una escuela de natación, ella se encuentra algo insegura y sus amigas, tratando de apoyarla, se incriben en la escuela, pero no contaban con que los instructores fueran tan atractivos, ni el aprendizaje tan divertido. (Todas las parejas)
1. Caribe azul

_**Hola chicos y chicas, esta es mi primer historia de las PPGZ, espero les guste.**_

* * *

**Caribe azul**

-Momo... Por favor, entiende que es por tu bien, y en un futuro lo disfrutaras plenamente.-Trataba de negociar el padre de la pelirroja, pues esta solo se había dedicado a negar con la cabeza mientras revisaba los folletos que le habían entregada anteriormente.

-¡No, por supuesto que no!, ¡Me niego rotundamente a tomar clases de natación!-Grito Momoko molesta, solo de considerar la idea se le revolvía el estomago, especialmente después de aquello...

-¡Basta ya jovencita!, Ya no eres precisamente una chiquilla y no sabes nadar, tu padre y yo tuvimos mucha paciencia al tratar de enseñarte, pero tu parecías estar empeñada en no querer aprender, entiende que nadar es parte de la supervivencia, pero ahora ya veremos si no te da pena hacerle tus berrinches a los instructores.-Y sin darle oportunidad a la adolescente de protestar, la madre de esta tomo el teléfono inalambrico y se dispuso a teclear.

* * *

-Escuela de natación "Caribe Azul" ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?...Sí, ya que la escuela apenas se abrió tenemos varías promociones...Por supuesto...Cuando usted quiera, puede venir a cualquier hora entre las diez de la mañana y las tres de la tarde...Muy bien, entonces mañana a las once, los datos del alumno, por favor.-Conversaba por teléfono un chico rubio de aproximadamente dieciocho años, estaba muy contento por tener su primer cliente desde que había inaugurado, junto con sus hermanos, la escuela de nado. Buscó con la mirada un bolígrafo y se dispuso a anotar en una libreta los datos de el nuevo alumno.-Akatsutsumi Momoko...diecisiete años...nivel principiante...Ok señora Akatsutsumi, esperamos a su hija mañana...Que tenga buena tarde, hasta luego.-Tan pronto colgó el teléfono, salió corriendo de la casilla de "atención a clientes", rumbo a la alberca que desinfectaba un chico pelirrojo.

-¡Brick! ¡Brick!, ¡Tenemos nuestro primer cliente!-Gritaba emocionado el chico rubio.

-¡Que bien, Boomer!.-Suspiro aliviado Brick, ciertamente comenzaba a tener miedo de que el negoció fracasara antes de comenzar, pues todo el dinero que habían ahorrado, producto de los diversos trabajos que habían tenido el y sus hermanos durante cinco años, había sido invertido en la construcción de la alberca.

-¡Hey fracasados, ya volví!-Grito un chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro mientras frenaba su bicicleta.-Reparti los folletos por toda Nueva Saltadilla, ¿alguna novedad?

-¡Butch, al fin tenemos un cliente!-Exclamo Boomer sin contener su felicidad.

* * *

-¿Entonces comienzas mañana?-Pregunto Miyako a su angustiada amiga.

-Sí, y tengo mucho miedo.-Susurro Momoko mientras alistaba la maletita que ocuparía al día siguiente.

-Vamos Momoko, ya olvida eso, si te hace sentir mejor te prometo que mañana iré contigo.-Le sonrió sincera Kaoru mientras tomaba su mano con cariño.

-Y yo también te acompañare.- Le dijo Miyako abrazándola fuertemente.

-Gracias chicas, no se que haría sin ustedes...

**Continuara...**

* * *

_**Ok, bastante cortito pero solo es una pequeña introducción, iré publicando el fic dependiendo del éxito que este tenga, por mi publicaría hasta tres capítulos a la semana, mínimo cinco veces más largos que este, abra romance de todas las parejas. Dejen sus reviews.**_


	2. La primera clase

_**Holis... yo aqui con la conti de esta historia que me esta gustando mucho escribirla haber si les gusta, muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarias sin mas ni menos disfrutenlo.**_

* * *

******Caribe azul**

**El primer día**

_...los ojos le ardían y se le dificultaba mantenerlos abiertos, los oídos le dolían horriblemente, su nariz se sentía congestionada por el hecho de inhalar agua de manera involuntaria, tragaba grandes cantidades del salado líquido y se sentía cada vez más cansada y débil, pero no podía permitirse desmayarse, no ahora que su vida estaba en juego, quería hacer algo para salir a flote, pero… simplemente no podía, los músculos estaban tensos y la desesperación de la que era presa le impedía tratar de relajarlos, y entonces pensó que todo estaba perdido…_

El despertador comenzó a sonar trayéndola de vuelta al mundo real, Momoko se incorporo rápidamente, se encontraba agitada y exaltada, y ahí estaba la sensación del vacío en el estomago que es tan común al tener miedo, la misma sensación que tuvo en la pesadilla, la misma sensación…de aquel día. Comenzó a llorar amargamente y se volvió a dejar caer sobre la cama mientras abrazaba la almohada con fuerza.

La Sra. Akatsutsumi se disponía a golpear la puerta de la alcoba de su hija para cerciorarse de que había despertado, pero el sonido de suaves sollozos le asusto así que decidió entrar abruptamente, entonces contemplo a su "pequeña", que apretaba con desesperación la almohada, su flequillo empapado a causa del sudor se pegaba a su frente y de sus ojos salían lagrimas tras lagrimas, por un momento se sintió culpable de enviar a Momoko a tomar clases de natación, pero ese pensamiento de esfumo al comprender que era lo mejor, la chica era joven y no se podía quedar en la "orillita" toda la vida, debía de disfrutar el placer de nadar, pero sobretodo tenía que aprender por su seguridad, no la podía seguir a todos lados para asegurarse de que este a salvo, su hija sufriría pero sería por su bien, además ella también sufrió mucho y se sintió impotente cuando creyo que su tesoro más grande sería arrebatado por el océano…Lentamente se aproximo a la cama y le acaricio el cabello con ternura, Momoko levantó la mirada y no dudo en aceptar el abrazo que le ofrecía su madre.

-¿Otra vez la misma pesadilla?-Preguntó la mujer sin dejar de acariciar los cabellos de la chica.

-Tengo tanto miedo…-Susurro la adolescente entre sollozos.

-Tu eres fuerte y tu padre y yo confiamos en que lo lograras, vamos Momo, ve hacía adelante y olvida el pasado.

-Yo lo lograré mamá, lo haré.-Dijo con determinación Momoko, no le iba a fallar a sus padres, ¡claro que no!

-Por supuesto que lo harás.-Deposito un beso en la cabeza de la su hija y le dirigió una gran sonrisa.- ¡Ve a bañarte que te preparare tu desayuno favorito!

-¿Waffles de chispas de chocolate?-Preguntó la chica de ojos rosas con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se enjuagaba las lagrimas con la manga de su pijama.

-Si, pero vamos corre.-Y sonrió tiernamente al ver a Momoko correr presurosa al baño.

* * *

-¿Y bien? ¿Les gustan?-Preguntó Boomer con ojos ilusionados.

-Pues…-Comenzó Brick.

-¿Y dices que los diseñaste tu?-Interrumpió con un deje de burla Butch.

-Si, ¿por qué?, ¿no les gustaron?

-Nada de eso Boomer las camisas están bien, pero no era necesario que los trajes de baño fueran…tan apretados.-Dijo el pelirrojo que observaba con extrañeza el diminuto traje de baño.

-Oigan era necesario que portáramos un uniforme especial, y la fabrica me mando los trajes reducidos, pero el material se estira con el uso constante.-Se justifico el rubio mientras estiraba su traje de baño azul.

-No importa, total yo me veo sexy con cualquier prenda.- Dijo Butch con una sonrisa arrogante.

* * *

-¡Momoko, apresúrate!-Gritaba Kaoru quien comenzaba a impacientarse, ella y Miyako estaban apoyadas en un muro junto con la bicicleta de la morena, listas para acompañar a su mejor amiga a su primera clase de natación.-Tarda demasiado.

-Supongo que es porque debe ponerse el traje de baño debajo de la ropa.-Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa comprensiva. En ese momento salió Momoko corriendo rápidamente.

-Lo siento chicas, aquí estoy.

-Ya era hora, bueno súbete.-Dijo Kaoru mientras le arrojaba un casco rosa.

-Kaoru…no podemos viajar las tres en la bicicleta nos podemos matar.-Le reprocho la pelirroja mientras examinaba el transporte.

-Claro que podemos, además tus clases están algo lejitos.-Dijo la chica de ojos verdes mientras se abrochaba el casco.

-Yo también me opuse Momo, pero ya la conoces.-Dijo Miyako con una mueca de resignación.

-Ya no se quejen que parecen niñas.-Rio Kaoru entre dientes.

-¡Somos niñas y tu también lo eres!-Contestaron al unísono la rubia y la pelirroja. Al final Miyako se fue abrazada de la cintura de Kaoru y Momoko se sentó en el manubrio, a la morena le costo un poco equilibrarse pero lo logro y se puso andando.

* * *

Brick miro a ambos lados de la calle y volvió a entrar a la escuela de nado mientras suspiraba frustrado.

-Esa chica…Akatsutsumi, hace diez minutos que debía de haber llegado.-Dijo con el entrecejo fruncido a sus hermanos que ya se encontraban dentro del agua.

-Se debió retrasar un poco.-Dijo Boomer antes de zambullirse unos segundos para mojar sus cabellos.

-Si en cualquier momento llegar…-Pero Butch fue interrumpido por un par de gritos que se escuchaban cada vez más cercanos.

Brick salió a ver para saber la procedencia de ese escándalo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a tres chicas arriba de una bicicleta que venían a toda velocidad exactamente en su dirección.

-¡Frena, frena, frena!-Gritaban la pelirroja y la rubia.

-¡No puedo, no puedo, no puedo!-Les respondía la morena, y tal como lo dijo no pudo, chocaron contra la banqueta, Miyako fue a parar al suelo, Kaoru contra unos botes de basura cercanos y Momoko sobre cierto…pelirrojo.

La morena no tardo en incorporarse y auxiliar a la rubia, la pelirroja se levanto lentamente al igual que el chico y entonces…los orbes rosados se cruzaron con los carmesí, y ambos se perdieron por segundos en la mirada del otro, hasta que…

-¡Momoko bájate del pobre chico, por poco y lo matas!-Le grito Miyako que se aproximaba seguida por Kaoru. La pelirroja se incorporo velozmente y le tendió la mano al chico.

-Lo siento mucho, ¡pero no fue culpa mía!-Dijo Momoko haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo y mirando a Kaoru de reojo, esta solo se limito a reír nerviosamente.

-No hay problema…Momoko.-Dijo Brick recordando que ese era el nombre que había usado la rubia para referirse a la chica…entonces recordó algo.-Espera, ¿eres Momoko Akatsutsumi?

Las tres chicas se miraron entre si extrañados y Momoko asintió.

-Pues señorita, usted tenía clase hace quince minutos.-Dijo Brick tratando de sonar enfadado, después de todo era el instructor.

Las chicas observaron la escuela de nado, y se dieron cuenta que en efecto el chico había salido de ahí.

-Oh, lo siento, pero ya no creo necesario explicar la "situación".-Dijo Momoko tratando de justificarse.-Pero no perderé más tiempo, enseguida entro a cambiarme, con permiso.-Y haciéndoles una seña a sus amigas con la mano para que le siguieran, entro presurosa buscando los vestidores.

Brick embozo una pequeña sonrisa y entro después que las chicas, esas clases seguro que serían difíciles pero muy divertidas.

* * *

_**Y se conocieron así xP, hay estoy ansiosa por subir el capi de la primera clase que por cierto ya escribí, dejen sus reviews, las quieroooo!**_

_**Nos vemos luego.**_


End file.
